


[授翻]anomaly异常

by picketfence



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picketfence/pseuds/picketfence
Summary: 属于Adrian Shepard和Mordin Solus的五个片段——探究，忧虑，诱惑，狂喜和…复生。





	[授翻]anomaly异常

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [anomaly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532380) by [foundCarcosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundCarcosa/pseuds/foundCarcosa). 



> 其实在文里作者的Shepard是用的Adrian，不过鉴于毕竟大家的斜坡名字都不一样，可能用Shepard更有代入感，所以我就自作主张地直接改了……望见谅。还有一点是其实游戏里Mordin脸上是有一条很显眼的伤疤的，但是原文里所说的Mordin是没有伤疤的，不怎么影响主要文章，大家知道一下就好。文里Mordin说话的方式很有Mordin的独特方式，但是翻译成汉语如果还保持那种句式会很奇怪，而且特别不通，所以说如果因为说话方式ooc的话都是我的锅啦qwq

Ⅰ.  
脸上的伤疤是最显眼的，不过Shepard浑身都是伤疤；它们是来自于地球的烙印和记忆，来自于那个被遗忘了的，位于曾经堕落而骄傲，现如今却变得模糊并饱受战争蹂躏的美国城市；那儿有他所受的折磨人的基础训练，有属于它们的烙印与记忆——那些种种严苛不合理，还要求战士们付出更多的训练。好几次他都以为他一定会死了，但总有什么在他的身体里永恒而冰冷地散发着蓝光，然后他就知道自己挺得过去；

他身上到处都有烙印和记忆，他既承认它们又忽视它们。在淋浴时闭上眼睛，长着老茧的手抚摸过伤痕累累的血肉，忽视掉所有的感知，内在的和外在的，忽视，忽视。

Mordin拒绝忽视，他精密慎重地给Shepard的疤痕分类编组，灵活细长的手指交叉着在他身体上摸索追踪它们。Mordin诱导他说出每一个背后的故事，而如果他不能从Shepard的口中套出来那些故事，他就会自己虚构一个，在那里面Shepard总是赢家——就算是现在，Shepard都很难用那种方式审视自己，但Mordin执意这么做。

"你很幸运，"Shepard低语，目光沿着Mordin纤细的形体扫下去。"你身上一点伤疤都没有。"

"身体上没有。"Mordin对此表示同意。"但是别的地方，有很多。你至少在我们都能看见的地方拥有你的，所以我们也无法忘记，同样地。"

Ⅱ.  
他们有时候会因为这件事而争论。

"你不明白。对塞拉睿人来说，这样的…行为是徒劳的。你知道。以前告诉过你。"

Shepard嘲弄他，"胡说，你那时候看起来很有感觉，在我——"

"注意。任何我可能做了或者可能没做的事一般都是在你的维持下进行的，指挥官——"

"噢，现在你叫我指挥官了。这是一种什么——"

"不开玩笑，Shepard。了解。我们不通过…你们种族一样的方式产生感觉。这是非自然的。外星人，如果这个术语更适合你理解的话。我是…我可能有一些…异常。"

"哪里异常？"Shepard皱眉。

"我变得…社会化了，在非塞拉睿人之间。我可能被你的习惯影响了，你的…特质。你的性格。你的…激情。学会了怎么从中寻找乐趣，认知上地。但我依旧是塞拉睿人，这就是…为什么我现在这么说。你已经…改变了…我。是的，你。"

Mordin眨了眨眼，一次，两次。他的薄嘴唇绷起了一条掺杂着忧虑和类似于愤怒的弧线。Shepard短促地笑起来，不是嘲笑，他只是突然想起了最开始这个对话是因为什么而开始的。"我只不过是想给你做一次口交。"

"你正在…学习到很多关于我们塞拉睿人的知识。"Mordin无力地回应。

Ⅲ.  
Mordin做好了他的研究。Mordin总是能做好他的研究。

现在，他向下看去，以他目前的准备程度，他觉得自己还是…没有准备充分。

"你看起来…充满诱惑力，Adrian Shepard,"他犹疑地说，Shepard弓起背并安静地笑起来。

"我知道我很有诱惑力。所以哪儿出问题了，Mordin？现在胆怯(Cold feet)了？"

"我的脚很正常，谢谢。"Mordin傲慢地回答。"我只是不…我不认为我…"

"嗯，就按我常教你的那样，先是手指，"Shepard说，不提及一切却已经暗示所有，接着，有目的性地，Mordin把润滑剂从他的手指到手掌抹好，探入Shepard然后曲起它们。他把头向前倾，贴上Shepard的后背，听着他急促的呼吸，感受他肌肉的紧绷，然后一次又一次地按压那一点，修长的塞拉睿手指从他身下那粗犷的人类喉间引导出叹息一般的呻吟——  
Ⅳ.  
——他们终于换了个体位的时候是因为Shepard想离他更近，想听到Mordin因为他弓起身子迎合那些灵活熟练的手指而发出的愉悦低哼，谁上谁下都无所谓，因为不管怎样，Shepard总是完全无力的那个。细而快的手指仿佛被专门训练过一样地把他推向高潮，Mordin的手腕牢牢地钳住他有力的大腿揉捏推挤，然后——就是这样，Mordin充满愉悦的声音离得如此近，乳白色的液体喷射出来，溅在他的脸上。

“人类是……如此敏感，”莫丁惊讶地说，漫不经心地将Shepard曾如此愉悦的证据从脸上抹去，然后将注意力重新转回Shepard的身体上。“就算是现在。我能感受到……余韵的震颤。这儿。”他摸向Shepard的下腹，然后朝他的大腿滑过去。“这儿。你真的很享受这个。比我接触过的其他种族更享受。甚至是阿莎丽人。”

“噢，有那么明显么？”Shepard喘息着挖苦，依旧在恢复平静的过程中，莫丁学术性评估的刺激可不太有帮助。

“人类是一种多么奇妙的存在啊。”Mordin低语着，沉浸其中。

V.

他们都会因为他的性癖而嘲笑他的——钟爱赛拉睿人可不像钟爱阿莎丽人那样常见，然而他们对这个不受拘束，流着红色血液的人类的指望却一点都不会少。

但有的感情叫盲信，有的感情叫爱，在那天到来时，只有少数被选中的人见证了二者的划分变得清晰。

“你不用这样做的。”他在莫丁决定将命运永远封存在图岑卡上时绝望地乞求，“求你了，你不用这样做的，Mordin。”同行的小队成员知道这意味着什么，他们屏住呼吸，在Mordin伸出手摸上玻璃，模糊地微笑着随着电梯升高时低下头。

然而当Shepard拖着遍体鳞伤的疲倦身体回到诺曼底号上时，船上却远没有他想象的那么沉寂。一个欢快的声音正颇有旋律地哼唱着，在EDI悄无声息的“帮助”下传遍整艘飞船。

"Mordin…?"

Mordin Solus,显然还活着，他愉快地哼了一声作为招呼。“事实证明EDI……给我准备了一个更好的计划，也是给你，指挥官Shepard……”


End file.
